The state of the art is familiar with bases for pallets which comprise an internal honeycomb structure made of plastic, two metal sheets arranged on either side of the plastic internal structure and two outer sheets made of plastic adjoined to the metal sheets.
Patent document WO2006/011728 describes an example of this type of base for pallets. However, the object of said patent presents a series of drawbacks which limit its usefulness, which explains their low level of introduction on a wide scale.
In the first place, it has a very complex structure, with many parts, especially complex laminates, which imply costly processes and not very competitive costs.
The complex laminates stem from the need to supply adjoining surfaces to carry out the close binding between the different layers.
This close binding is necessary to guarantee that the metal sheets fulfil their function of resisting tangential stresses occurring when loads are supported on the pallet.
Also, said close binding is weak against fatigue, very especially against relative displacements of the layers, caused by dilations or use.
At the same time, the state of the art is not familiar with pallets made of plastic, which are nestable and capable of withstanding loads of at least one tonne when arranged on shelving provided with support beams.
Other examples of such structures are constituted by patent documents U.S. 2009116925 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,815 B1. Patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,221 A, GB 2089316 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,624 A and U.S. 2009025616 A1 describe pallets related to the invention.
For these reasons, the inventors of the present invention consider it necessary to develop a pallet base, in addition to a pallet provided with said base to solve the drawbacks of the state of the art.